


Everyday

by 5_coloredstorm



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_coloredstorm/pseuds/5_coloredstorm
Summary: Random drabbles related to my Single Parent!AU story (All it Takes is a Leap of Faith). Playlist: Kdrama osts
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24
Collections: Turning up with Jpop





	Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Joining the songfic challenge (it was tough but fun!)  
> As stated in the summary, all drabbles were based on my Single Parent!AU story. So, you should expect an overload of fluff.
> 
> I hope you like it!

**It’s You – Henry Lau (While you were sleeping)**

Ohno can be forgetful at times and it’s not a good trait during rainy seasons. Good thing, his wife was a responsible woman and would fetch him every time he forgets his umbrella. But, with her gone, Ohno can only do is to wait for the rain to let up.

Today is no good. It’s getting late and he still needs to pick up his kids from Toma’s house. He decides to just run through the rain and get himself dried up inside the train. As he was about to step outside, someone called out to him, “What are you doing?”

He turned and saw Sho.

“You’ll get a cold” and with a smile, he hold his umbrella out to Ohno.

That was the moment that Ohno realized that he’ll be alright.

**Talk Love – K. Will (Descendants of the Sun)**

They’re now playing hide and seek in Sho’s large apartment and Masaki was the It. Ohno decided to hide behind the curtain of Sho’s office and to his surprise, Sho was also hiding in there. Hearing Masaki’s counting going near 20, he pushed himself in and now, they’re both hiding at the same location.

Sho wrapped his arms around Ohno’s torso and hugged him close. They tried to squeeze in in that tiny space. “I like this…”, Sho whispered under his breath and started giving kisses onto Ohno’s cheeks, forehead and nose. Ohno retaliated, “What if Masaki sees us?”

Sho chuckled, “Masaki would surely take his time.” And he pressed his lips onto Ohno. Giving in, Ohno shuts his eyes and moved his lips against Sho.

Needless to say, Masaki almost found them in that state; not until Sho pushed Ohno away causing the man to go rolling on the floor.

**Everyday – Haebin (Because This is my First Life)**

Mornings with Ohno were pure joy. Sho was always the first one to wake up and take a shower. He was aware that Ohno would sneak in and doodle on the mirror. Sometimes, Ohno would draw simple emoticons like smiling face and hearts. But when he felt like it, he would make something complex like a dog saying, “Good luck!” or a bear confessing, “I love you!”

And when Sho’s done, he would see Ohno curled up in bed as if nothing happened. Peeking behind the covers, there was a visible smile formed in his partner’s face. Sho would lay a soft kiss over Ohno’s forehead followed by a teasing remark, “Idiot”

**From now on - Kim Min Seung (Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo)**

Movie nights became a normal thing for the family (including Sho). Ohno and Sho would snuggle in one blanket with Sho’s arm around Ohno’s waist. The kids were in front with their faces plastered right near the television screen. This created an opportunity for Sho to sneakily give soft kisses on Ohno’s neck trailing up to his cheeks. In each teasing kiss, Ohno’s face gets redder and redder.

Once in a while Kazu would turn around to check on the two of them, Sho would stop and smile at the kid. Ohno, on the other hand, would whisper, “We’re still watching, Kazu…”

That’s a lie, though, because at the middle of the movie, both of their eyelids already gave up. Ohno snuggled close to Sho and slowly fell asleep. By the time they wake up, the kids had already taken revenge and doodled their faces with permanent marker.

**Perhaps Love - Eric Nam, Cheeze (Princess Hours)**

I don’t get my boyfriend.

He gets angry when I prioritize my hobbies over work but whenever I do the opposite, he would scold me for pushing myself too hard.

Every morning, he volunteers to cook breakfast but he’s awful at it and always serves us with burnt sunny side-up eggs. “Next time I’ll do better.”, he says 

Sometimes, he complains about my kids but when I watch him take care of them, no doubt that he’s enjoying it.

He doesn’t like it when I do surprise kisses but if it’s him, then, it’s 100% okay.

Whenever I ask him to do something ridiculous, he always agrees like an idiot.

He’s shy to show affection in the public, but at home, he would be the first one to request a cuddle.

He says he’s good in dancing — that’s not true, he can’t even do the Kai Kai dance. Masaki and Jun are better.

He proudly proclaims that he’s not scared of anything but during roller coaster rides, his clinging to me desperately.

Whenever I compliment him about his big brown eyes, he would be upset. And as he turned his back at me, his ears are flushed red.

I don’t understand him at all…

But, the things I can’t explain is what I love about him the most.


End file.
